


Breath Under the Sun

by MissLydian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLydian/pseuds/MissLydian
Summary: Ace was going to die, his brother was in danger, but seeing the sun again, feeling that warmth... he finally could breathe.





	Breath Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic! Yay!
> 
> I wrote this oneshot for Ace’s birthday because I have lots of feelings about Ace.
> 
> (Happy Birthday, Ace!)

The heavy chains pulled at his arms and rubbed his skin. He walked sluggishly, barely lifting a foot up each step. Ace was shaking, not because he was literally walking to his death, but because his little brother had actually made it down to Level 6; though, only after Ace had left. He couldn’t believe it. When the guards had rushed in announcing Luffy’s situation, he’d panicked. He didn’t care for his own life, but Luffy could not get stuck down in that Hell-hole. Luffy still had so much to live for. He hadn’t achieved his dream yet; he couldn't die. Ace had quickly taken out several guards, to their surprise, despite being held back by sea-prism stone handcuffs, but the guards had quickly regained their senses and subdued him again.

It took everything in him not to continue to fight and get back to Luffy, but there was nothing Ace could do. He hoped Luffy would be able to get out, but how could he? Impel Down was an inescapable prison, and the guards had said Luffy was trapped on Level 6, so it must be true. Ace didn’t care if he died, but he just couldn’t die while Luffy was in danger! Ace tried to breathe as the guards guided him through the prison. He was already tired, and now he was agonizing over his little brother’s current predicament that he couldn’t do anything about.

Suddenly, the air surrounding Ace lit up with pale golden light, a gentle breeze swept through him. Ace looked away from his shoes and almost gasped at what he saw. He’d been in the darkest depths of Hell for so long now; no sunlight, no wind, nor fresh air, but now… He was in the outside world again. He could see the ocean waves glimmering as they rolled with the wind. Still overcome with emotion, he looked down again as they approached the marines he was to handed off to. He stayed silent throughout the exchange.

As Ace was about to board the marine vessel, he glanced over his shoulder at the ginormous, looming doorway into Impel Down. He hadn’t heard anything since they were told Luffy had made it to Level 6. Was Luffy okay? Was he still alive? Ace could only sigh and hope. He turned around and stepped onto the ship.

The marines roughly seated him in a chair, chaining him to it. When the marines left, Ace looked up again. It was hard to take in what he saw; he couldn’t even bring himself to smile.  The sea wind blew around him engulfing him in the salty scent of the ocean. The sun was barely peeking through the overcast sky, but it felt so warm. He closed his eyes feeling the warm light envelop him. What was this feeling? It would almost peaceful, if not for the overlaying prospect of doom. Ace almost forgot about Luffy, completely forgetting he was sailing to his death. The world around him fell away. Suddenly he was back in the forest of Dawn Island, laying in a lush, grassy field after a race with his brothers. The sun was big and bright above him, smiling down. He was alone, but Sabo and Luffy were sure to be just behind him . . . he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t explain this feeling, he was just . . . alright.

Ace took a deep breath under the sun.

Ace abruptly woke up when marines shoved him onto the scaffold. An army of men in front of him, two swords crossed in his face.

His brothers were nowhere to be seen.

He wasn’t home.

The sun no longer felt warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the anime when Ace leaves Impel Down, and he's sitting there on the ship, he looks up at the sun and just closes his eyes... That scene has always resonated with me, so here's my take on it. (btw I am in NO way meaning he's forgotten about Luffy or isn't worried anymore. I just wanted to convey that feeling I had when he closed his eyes, just to be clear).


End file.
